Fading the Summer Sun
by 123-000
Summary: Warning! Mature audiences only. Nozomu's in the habit of hiding from his troubles with his hikikomori student ofter class, but summer has drawn in and this evening is a little too hot for both of them.


Kiri Komori, as reclusive as she was, loved this time of day. It was evening, the sky was igniting red and her schoolmates were all leaving the building. She could see them through the window in the door that she kept shut tight between herself and the rest of the world. At last the room was cooling down, it had been the warmest day of the year so far and the hikikomori's blanket was padded for winter. She pulled the blanket closer around herself with her delicate hands, it pulled her long hair forward around her face and neck.

She sat and waited, this was her favourite time of day.

An almighty rattling at her door woke her suddently, she'd dozed off in the waning sunglight and quite forgotten the time! Kiri Komori shuffled over to the door and took away the chair that barracaded her inside, then timidly slid the door open to peer out. He was here. Itoskiki sensei, whose classes she never attended was at her door again looking as glum as he ever did. She shuffled back into the room, and he followed without a word. With a long sigh, zestsubo Sensei curled up on the floor next to his most absent student and joined her under the padded blanket. There was barely space for them both, but it was okay. Kiri had become accostomed to the feeling of being pressed up against Nozomu Itoshiki in the evenings as he moped about the day.

"Tea?" she offered him shyly, producing a full teapot and two teacups from under the nearby abandoned desk. She liked to be prepared for him. Nozomu took the tea and drank it with a smile to thank her.

Life wasn't worth the trouble in his mind, if he could stay here with her forever he would, drinking tea in the reddening light under a winter blanket in summer. It really was hot today. "It's hot today isn't it?" he scowled out the window before turning his attention to Kiri, who was busy surfing the internet on a laptop she must keep with her under this same blanket. "very hot sensei.." she said softly, shuffling slightly to tighten the blanket around them. Nozomu didn't want to approach the subject much but it was getting uncomfortably hot. As Kiri shuffled around he couldn't help noticing that the ill-fitting pants she usually wore were slung over a chair infront of him, and the legs pressed against him were bare. He put down his teacup, the tea was hot and the heat was really beginning to bother him.

Lythe, pale Kiri Komori shuffled again to firther tighten the blanket, and breathed out a long, deep breath, attempting to fan herself with her hand. She lay down next to her sensei, leaving her laptop playing some western music quietly in the background. "I like the heat" she said, smiling up at him from the floor, as he'd propped himself up on his elbows to undo his shirt a little in an attempt to cool off a little. He felt her legs agaist his own, side by side, and he knew where the heat was going,

"shall I open a window? Opening a window would be good I think.." he said quickly but not quickly enough to get there before his rising temperature moved to his private area, creating something of a situation for him."if you like," stared from the floor, still trying to tighten the blanket further"I won't, actually.." Nozomu no longer had the option of getting up off the floor without probably terrifying the young girl in his company. It was another desperate situation, and he felt a familiar wave os despair at the same time as a pang of shame and slight panic. He thought to himself how much he was in despair from this sort of thing happening and cursed his own body.

"no? Um.. well I think I will then.." the gostly girl stood up, outside the blanket and stepped over to the window, sliding it open carefully. Nozomu couldn't help his surprise at that, this, the most reculsive creature known to man was finally outwith the confines of her blanket, standing in the darkening light of the sun (even if through a window), in just a long sleeved t-shirt and panties. She seemed to take an age to open the window, leaning slightly in a way that involved her cute, rounded behind to stick out, and when she was done opening the window she turned round, rubbing one foot on the back of the other leg. Her teahcher tried to look as if he wasn't staring at her, and smiled then looked away. It was his turn to shuffle to pull the blanket closer, he was very much aroused. He couldn't help thinking, even hoping, makybe she did that deliberately? After all, it seemed odd for her and she didn't seem like she was in any hurry to cover up again as she padded slowly over to her laptop, changed the music to something else he'd never heard of before and she crawled slowly back under the blanket, curling up close to the overheated young man under hiding himself under her blanket. He tried to conceal the wild look of panic he could feel in his eyes and slow his breathing but it wasn't working in the slightest. If anything, he feared he made it worse. "Isn't that better?" the very picture of innocence pressed up close to him and smiled. "Um, well you know… yes! Yes! It's better now.." Nozomu cursed his pathetic excuse for the ability to lie. Kiri looked at him closely, her face turned serious. "Sensei?" "mm?" he looked round again at her, trying not to let the pressure in his crotch force him to shuffle off his stomach, and caught her lips in his.

The moment was just that, just a moment, before Kiri Komori flushed bright red and pulled the blanket up over her face and she curled up in embarassment. Nozomu waited another moment, his heart had lept and his whole lower body twiched when she had kissed him. "K..kiri.." he whispered, not really knowing why the situation called for silence, but he was sure it did. The hikikomori didn't move, she remained curled up in a ball. Nozomu understood somehow, she had been awfuly brave for someone so shy and she needed him to be the strong one now. So he pulled the blanket over his head aswell and hugged her, both completely incased in the heavy winter blanket. She was breathing heavily, her hair clung to her neck from the sweat and her body was shaking in fear. "Kiri.." he repeated, pulling her closer, unsure exactly what to do but just trying to comfort her while guiltinly enjoying the feeling of her soft form against him and the sound of her breath. His own beath was stuttered too and he could feel the shirt under his Haori sticking to his chest, he could feel her slim form under her soft, clean white t-shirt and he could smell the lemony soap she used mixed with the strong scent of the tea she'd made not more than an hour or two ago.

She could feel his erection stabbing furiously into her back.


End file.
